Retrospect
by BrokenRose12
Summary: With Raimundo as their leader, the monks continued their quest to fight off evil. Unknown to them a bigger problem was arising. When Chase approaches Omi another time he might just succeed in his plan to bring him to the Haylin side for good.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything in the Xiaolin Showdown universe. This story pretty much takes place after the last episode of Showdown, a few weeks later perhaps. It has nothing to do with Chronicles, since I don't like what they did to the show at all. Anyway, I've had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

A world without evil was one thing Omi often thought about. It was a constant shadow that loomed over him even in the safest places. Where he once found comfort and had sought solace he could remember how it was to feel confusion. What happened in the past, the multiple futures that could have been, and what would never be. The temple was back to normal, cleaned up as if they never fought a great battle against an alliance of all their foes.

Regardless of their victory, a few things were destroyed; it wasn't just the buildings or the land itself, rather it took a toll on them. Hearts were a bit heavier now knowing what they were up against if their rivals could once again cooperate with one another. The group seemed to disband soon after the first fight. With Raimundo as their appointed leader, the team was able to stay strong.

There was always something in the back of Omi's mind, a nagging feeling that boiled up every now and again. How long ago was it since he joined the Heylin side and nearly sent the world into ten thousand years of darkness? Or worked together with the very well know and feared Chase Young while still with his friends? It felt closer than ever, especially on days like today.

There was a certain feeling in the air that didn't settle well with him. Ominous ramblings of discontent where spread throughout the place the monks called home. When questioned, Master Fung didn't say much on the matter, telling the four of them to simply keep up with their training. Omi had a feeling Chase had something to do with the disquiet, but could find no reason to hold blame on him as of right now.

Omi always found himself trusting that man. And what did that leave him with? It felt completely wrong knowing someone who was once so innately good could no longer exist, merely in the past did he get so see it with his own eyes. He could hardly believe it to be true, which is why he fought so hard to fix things, only to make them worse in the end. And the part that bothered him the most was he felt like the blame fell on him, although in retrospect it was Chase who chose to drink the Lao Mang Long Soup. It could be no other way, not when the alternative lead to a forthcoming wave of destruction.

No matter how much he tried to reach out, there was no quelling the wickedness in his eyes. If anyone could understand, it was him, for they had the same goal. Chase desired to bring the Dragon of Water to his side just as much as Omi wanted to bring him back to the light, although his was more in thought than action. There was a tug-of-war feeling on both concepts and the line between the two was beginning to blur.

Omi tended to lose track of time, of many things actually, as of late. The young dragon in training sat in a meditative position, attempting to block all sound. For some reason, his body wouldn't relax. The sudden feeling of being watched, of no longer being alone, caused him to shift uneasily. He always felt a presence close by, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was. It wouldn't be a far reach to say he was a tad paranoid.

Taking a breath, he lifted his head, eyes searching the grounds. As he suspected, no one was around. Soon he repositioned himself and attempted to push away all disturbances again. A voice registered in his mind as soon as quietness settled. _Now that you have tasted evil, it may not be that easy the next time. I think the evil in you is stronger than you know._

That was the last thing Chase mentioned to him once his friends won back his freedom. He often said things like that, but he never took it in stride. And yet, it seemed wherever he went, the fear of those words followed. Or maybe it was the other way around and he was the one holding onto those verses, afraid they were true. No, he couldn't start thinking of things like that.

He was where he was supposed to be. They all worked far too hard to believe they'd someday see themselves become the one thing they hated the most, the one thing they fought to get rid of.

After a few minutes an abrupt sound of footsteps and talking caused his black hues to snap open. Minor annoyance made it's was onto his face but he remained calm. "Would you mind moving your game someplace else? It will be most distracting."

The three monks glanced at one another, Raimundo holding a soccer ball in his hand. He rubbed the back of his neck, noticing how the youngest of them was either training all the time or meditating. That was good and all, nonetheless he always thought some fun should be thrown in every now and again. "Sure thing, but instead of sitting there for the entire morning, how about you join us? We need another person to make equal teams."

"I'm fine here. I just need to focus," he replied. As much as he would like to take a break, he couldn't. The side of evil was growing stronger and he had to keep up. He wasn't all that worried about Jack Spicer, but Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya, and Chase concerned him.

"Is it just me or does Omi seem a bit irritated as of late?" Clay asked, leaning towards the others so he couldn't be heard. It was either that or extremely too fixated on improving his skills, much like he was when they first met.

Raimundo lightly shrugged his shoulders, mimicking the blond's actions. "He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." For the most part Omi was being normal, getting on his nerves every so often. He had to wonder if he was the only one picking up on the minor differences he was displaying besides what Clay mentioned. No one else expressed any further distress, so he just kept it to himself.

"I can hear you and I most certainly didn't wake up on the wrong side of anything. Besides, I slept on my head," Omi replied, in a child-like complaint. He let out a soft sigh. During past few days whenever he tried to meditate, he couldn't. He supposed it had something to do with his conflicting thoughts, but the idea was rudimentary, there was no reason for it.

"We're just wondering if you're okay. You hardly do anything except for, well this lately," Kimiko mentioned, placing her hands on her hips. "It's a bit strange but Jack is the only person trying to get the Shen Gong Wu, so I really don't think we don't need to worry about the others right now."

"Chase Young doesn't go after them unless he needs one," Omi reminded her. He stood and brushed off his pants a little before continuing. "Since Wuya is with him, we must stay on our fingers. They could be plotting something."

"I think you mean toes," Rai corrected, lifting up his hand. He couldn't disagree; the two of them operating together was bad before and if Chase gave Wuya her powers back, they'd be in some serious trouble. He saw for himself how formidable she could be and she was already pretty strong right now. "Don't forget about the bean dude, he hasn't made any moves either."

Now crossing her arms, Kimiko turned her head away. "Besides all that, shouldn't we take the time to relax while we can? There's nothing we can really do." It was simply wishful thinking on her end, yet any amount of time spent doing something unrelated was considered a break to her.

"The little lady has a point," Clay added, tipping down his hat. The cowboy was accustomed to the life they lived here, in retrospect wasn't all that different from living on the farm. Responsibilities had to be taken care of and rest would come in due time.

"You might want to save the relaxing for another day. A Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself," the green dragon said, hurrying over with the scroll. "Not to mention giving me a horrible rash on my stomach." As the monks gathered around, a picture was displayed on the parchment. "It's the Orb of Isis. It's more like a protective shield, doesn't do much in an actual battle." He paused tapping a claw to his chin. "But there is something else about it… something important."

"I think I can fill in the blank on this one." Master Fung stepped onto the courtyard, his hands drawn behind his back. "Alone the orb isn't dangerous, but when combined with another it becomes a powerful weapon. The only problem is there's no record on which one activates the second ability; therefore we will have to wait for it to make itself known. For now, I suggest you head out quickly, our adversaries may be on the move as we speak."

Without needing further incentive, Dojo grew in size, allowing the four of them to come aboard. However, neither of the seemed to take notice of a black crow, who was perched on one of the trees for the majority of the day, as it took off at the same moment. The bird flew in a slightly different angle than they did, having a certain destination in mind.

It took about a half-hour of flying to reach a forest rich of plants and abundant of trees. The landscape itself had few hills and due to the setting sun long shadows were left stretching across the patchy dirt floor. Once Dojo landed, the monks started their search. They each went off in different directions in hopes that one of them would come across the item soon.

"This is taking forever," Kimiko said to the dragon accompanying her. She rested her hands on her knees, taking a small breather. Not only were her feet hurting, which was her own fault for wearing heels in a terrain such as this one, but the humidity was unbearable. "Dojo, are we getting any closer?"

"It should be around here somewhere," he mused, eyes narrowing as he veered his gaze around the region. He and Dashi hid the Wu so long ago it wasn't easy for him to remember where they all were. Sensing them was about all he and Wuya could do.

Clay came up to them, stopping to tug off his hat and wipe his brow. "This is harder than finding a needle in a haystack. We could spend all night here, turning over every rock, searching the whole area without knowing if it's still here or not." For all they knew someone else could have beaten them to it. That has been the case during the last three times they set out.

"Relax my fellow warriors," Omi announced, moving from one place to another. "My tiger instincts will lead us to the Orb of Isis." He side jumped and landed in front of his team members. "Just follow my lead and it should be a piece of pie."

"Cake," the wind user replied with a slight roll of his eyes as he observed his friend for a moment. He supposed being an older brother for so long caused him to keep a better watch on the youngest, especially after the whole Ying-Yang World incident. After all, they were the only two who turned to the Heylin side. The Shoku warrior shook his head before getting back on task. "Look up there," Raimundo sudden said, pointing skyward. "I guess we have company." He quickly joined the others after spotting Jack, ready for a group attack if necessary.

"Oh, great it's you losers again," the villain complained. He simply lost track on how many times this happened, but now he would make sure to get the Wu before them. He gave one of his signature laughs, continuing to hover in the air. "You're too late, this one is mine. Jack-Bots attack!" A quick stall should give him a good enough head start.

"Jack Spicer, prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi declared, using his trademark line. He held a steady stance before bringing out his weapon of choice. Shifting his arms out, he aimed at the enemy, attempting to get the first strike. "Orb of Tornami, water!" When a fortified stream of liquid blasted forward, he was nearly pushed back by the force.

A large group of robots were destroyed, but like always there were a lot of them. It seemed pointless to waste valuable time fighting the machines when Jack was out scouting, nonetheless he knew this had to be taken care of first.

As soon as the others rushed ahead of him, Omi was about to follow, only to halt and veer his attention in an entirely different direction. A few good yards away he spotted Chase Young. Much like in the past, the Heylin warrior would stand on the sidelines, simply viewing the action rather than taking part. He was sure they made eye contact, yet he lacked the ability to keep it.

There's just something missing, a dark void where, at one time, the good in him stood firmly throughout. From the moment he joined Chase there was something about him that felt familiar yet so distinctly off that he couldn't bring himself to separate the two. Now it seems like they were miles from one another rather than this short gap. And he wasn't sure he wanted to meet the person on the other end.

An unspoken understanding passed between them, leaving him momentarily at a loss. Should he alert the other of his presence? Omi quickly decided against that as well as saying something to the man. It seemed fitting, for words were not necessary to convey what was being sent. He wasn't here for the Shen Gong Wu, that much was clear, but the actual reason escaped him.

Omi only glanced away for a second when his name was called and turned back to realize he was no longer there. With a somewhat heavy breath, the monk rushed back to the other, having to forget about the warrior for the time being and keep his attention on the mission.

* * *

"Just as I thought, his skills are improving," Chase stated, with his usual epitome of composure. His arms were crossed, brows rose ever so slightly as he kept his eyes on the littlest amongst the group. He could still see the ever-present potential, one of the very aspects that made Omi worthy enough to rule by his side. The child shouldn't be aiming to be great like Dashi or Guan, instead his place was a path only the strong willed could endure, where his true level of capability could be realized.

He knew just from mere observation the monks were getting stronger, Omi especially and if he was to become too powerful, Chase was aware of what that meant and the problems ensuing from that fact. He might one day be strong enough to defeat him. If not delivered to the side of darkness soon than he would have no choice but to destroy him.

Chase couldn't bring himself to do that just yet, not when there were so many chances to alter his course. It would also be a shame to lose someone of such value to him. The power in his young apprentice was still growing, becoming finer and if molded the correct way, there would be no hope for the rest of the world. Darkness would surely fall again but he wouldn't be as foolish as before, he'd make sure to get rid of the ones who hindered his plan.

He and Omi followed the same code of honor, meaning neither of them would go back on their word. That was indeed something he could use to his advantage. This time, however, he would need to formulate a more suitable proposal, something that would show him the which side he truly belonged on. But he couldn't rush anything, for Omi still deemed himself a Xiaolin monk and patience was always important to any strategy.

After a few minutes, his crow, the one sent to further observe the dragons in training, landed on his shoulder. It seems no one has picked up on the bird, which simply allowed him more information. Feeling the presence of someone behind him, he sighed, almost letting out a soft growl of aggravation. "Wuya, I don't remember saying I required your assistance. Why have you come?"

The witch frowned slightly, peering downward at the battle. "The same reason you're here, to get the Shen Gong Wu… right?" She couldn't see any other motive that would drag him out of his lair. Besides, she wanted the items, as she, much to his annoyance, expressed several times. If Chase wasn't going to return her powers, the least he could do was let her gather a few of them.

"No, they are of no use to me," he replied, keeping his gaze focused on what was going on below them. He momentarily debated on saying anything at all to the woman, but knew he'd hear about it later if he remained completely silent. To save himself the frustration, he told her in minor detail. "If you must know, my goal still remains the same, to bring young Omi to the Heylin side."

"Him again?" Her shoulders dropped slightly. They already tried that before and quite frankly she didn't understand his fixation on the kid. Omi was just another bother to her, same with the other monks. "I don't get what's so special about that one. You don't see me trying to get Raimundo back, now do you?"

That was a onetime thing and in the end he betrayed her. It was a precarious move to attempt once more. She had to admit, without his help she wouldn't have been able to rise to power. It was good while it lasted, but all in all, Wuya had no desire to risk getting placed in another puzzle box. Being with Chase was more like a safe zone when it came to that aspect.

He made a scoffing sound at her remark, knowing full well what her thoughts were on the matter. "You couldn't if you tried. Whatever persuaded Raimundo to join you no longer resides in his heart. He was appointed the position of Shoku warrior; he's not going to turn on them. I'm sure even you noticed that by now."

Waving her hand in an indifferent manner, she blew off the subject. "I know that. And since I obviously can't say anything to change your mind, how do you plan on getting Omi to come over this time? I really don't think he's going to fall for another trick; well actually the little cheese-ball is pretty gullible."

"My intentions are what they always are, my own, and you need not concern yourself with them," he replied in an easy tone. A side glare was sent her way, his caginess expressed through a single look. It's not like he wasn't aware of each little skitter, every time she left and worked with Jack or Hannibal. It only proved how desperate she was. A little promise of a gained Shen Gong Wu was enough to capture her interest.

"Are you saying you don't trust me with this information?" she asked, sounding taken aback. In actuality, she couldn't blame him for not believing her but she still had to maintain her position. "I have no intention of leaving if that's what you're worried about."

She's been around him enough to know that, despite the airy tone and grotesquely painted smirk, he was one of the most dangerous people. Not only was his immortality something to fear, but his skills and way of getting into one's mind though that truly set him apart from anyone else. And to her, they were all the more reason's to remain with him.

"You tend to be very flippant, maybe more than Spicer. I allow you to stay because you are useful to me. _Don't_ give me a reason to change my mind." Chase turned his attention back to his original objective. Both Jack and Omi took hold of the orb, setting the rules for their showdown. It was obvious who was going to win, so he no longer needed to watch.

Ignoring his threatening voice, Wuya spoke up once again, prying just a little. "So what, you plan is to deceive him again? Oh, I know. You're going to use his friends against him, leaving an ultimatum. I'm close, right?" As she spoke, he started walking away, leaving no choice but for her to follow.

Chase paused, almost mid step, angling his face back towards her, his slight scowl turning upwards. "I don't have to trick him. When the time comes he will choose the path of evil all on his own. Tonight will be when the first step takes place." Saying nothing else on the subject, he continued on his way. Just from viewing what his crow observed, he'll be able to decipher the precise words to use.

Regardless of that, he knew exactly what Omi would do when he returned to the temple. He'll disclose his worries, which were clearly rushing through his mind, to his teacher, not his friends. And it wasn't difficult to know where he would end up, for Master Fung would surely give him words of advice and have him take some time to clear his head. Once alone, they could discuss a few pending issues. From there, his plan would be underway.

* * *

Once back home the Shen Gong Wu was placed in the vault right away. The four of them took this time to do as they normally would after returning. Kimiko sat on the edge of the small deck, swinging her legs up and down as she used the newest device her father's company came out with. Raimundo was hitting a soccer ball back and forth between his feet, as Clay leaned against the wall, taking a nap.

As of right now, Omi stood outside, the Golden Tiger Claws in his possession. While his mind was still preoccupied by other thoughts, he tracked down Master Fung and spoke with him for a while, expressing his inability to meditate lately, but didn't get into anything regarding their enemy. That bit of information was better kept inside for the time being. His heart was wavering, yet it wasn't between good and evil, rather it was on a different matter.

He wasn't able to change Chase, not in the past or in the present. He tried accepting that and for the majority he understood there was no way of reverting him, but a part of him still hung onto some hope. Perhaps that was the problem, more than he wanted it to be. The monk shook his head. "Sometimes being on the side of good is most confusing," he muttered to himself.

It was because doing the right thing was hard, especially when it was the exact opposite of what you wanted to do. As a Xiaolin monk, his goals and achievements were clear, no doubt should linger, but the pressure, it got to all of them. Yet through everything they kept fighting and triumphed whenever darkness descended upon the land. Shouldn't it be the same when it battled within?

Nothing was ever simple and he couldn't allow his thoughts to take over. It's true he made mistakes and bad decisions, ones that greatly affected his friends and everyone around him. The other timelines never left him and he had to wonder if Chase also remembered them. The possible futures, when they met in the past, when they were friends rather than enemies.

Doing as Master Fung advised, as his particular words were, 'I suggest you take some time to yourself, go someplace without disturbances, young monk. Only when surrounded by peace, can your mind regain peace.' Omi agreed with the proposal, even if he was only gone for a few hours he figured some time alone would do some good.

If anyone asked about where he was, Dojo would inform them, so he wasn't all that worried. Although, he assumed no one would notice right away. They all seemed preoccupied by other things. Usually he would have joined them, taking part in their time together but tonight was different.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Dragging the Wu in the air a small portal appeared. The moment he jumped through he landed in a small glen. The stars were visible against the dark sky and a sense of ease filled the secluded area. "This place should do, it appears to be most relaxing."

"Yes, it is also rather fitting for our long and overdo discussion, wouldn't you agree?" The Heylin warrior watched as Omi turned around, a small amount of confusion detectable on his face before he covered it up with narrowed eyes and a frown. A battle stance was taken, but he remained still.

"Chase Young. What are you doing here?" The last thing he expected was company, especially his, but he couldn't allow any of his puzzlements to be known. After all, the man standing before him was here for a reason, he always had something up his sleeve. And regardless of his want to leave his arms at rest, his guard couldn't be dropped so easily. "If you are looking for a fight, you have found one."

"Relax, little one, there is no need to spar. There is simply nothing to gain, for the moment." He raised a brow when the monk seemed to settle at his words. Once Omi was no longer on edge, shown by the descent of his shoulders and look in his black hues, Chase continued to hold his downward gaze, speaking in a lax tone. "As I said, I'm here to talk."

* * *

**As far as updating goes, with this story I am now writing two so I will be posting the next chapter as soon as possible. I'll probably be going back and forth between them. When it comes to shipping, I won't really be including any as of right now. I think that's all I wanted to mention. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I didn't expect so many on the first chapter. I wish I could have updated this sooner but working on two stories takes a lot of time. A lot of you guys said this story has a lot of potential, so I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A few sounds occupied the small room the monks were in. It was late into the evening, stars already filled the night sky and most would be heading off to get some sleep before the next day. The three of them, however, continued to do as they normally would after gathering yet another Shen Gong Wu. Although focused on her game, the pigtailed girl realized something seemed a bit off.

After hitting pause on the small machine, she moved her head upward and glanced across the wooden floor. Just as she suspected the youngest of the group wasn't there. Normally, he'd be asking her about what she was doing, in turn leading her to explain. Kimiko didn't mind his curiosity; in fact she rather enjoyed his whimsical remarks and expressions. It was unusually quiet without him around.

"Hey, Rai, do you know where Omi ran off to?" Kimiko asked, looking at the Brazilian teen. He was here just a few moments ago; well at least she thought he was. Apparently, she was too preoccupied to realize exactly when he left the group. Clay wouldn't have noticed either, seeing as he fell asleep within a minute or two of their arrival.

Raimundo kept his concentration on the soccer ball, trying to keep count as he answered her question. "He said something about talking to Master Fung. Not sure about what though." A light shrug was given between a bounce, using enough force for the object to go above his head. "I'm sure Dojo knows since he's probably with them right now."

The girl frowned slightly before changing her position, rolling onto her stomach rather than letting her legs dangle off the small deck. "Do you think everything's okay? He hasn't said much since we came back." Resting her chin against the palms of her hands, she let out a sigh.

After hearing the level of concern in her voice, he caught the ball in one hand. "You know how Omi can be. He's probably just trying to find some way to better hone his skills or something like that. Always has to be better than everyone else." Although the last sentence was meant, in a roundabout way, as a joke it came out just as level as the previous words. Part of him wondered if there really was something to worry about.

Omi was just a kid, a very impressionable one at that. His ego was huge and he was gullible as they came but he always had a strong sense of morals. Growing up here and being taught how good always triumphed probably kept him on a straight course.

Although, he wasn't unaware how outside influences had a pretty big effect on him, one mainly being the immortal Heylin warrior. Chase Young was able to bring him to the dark side and, tricked or not, that was something he once thought impossible. Now he was just more mindful of the sway that man held over the water dragon. But why did it have to be Omi? Was it because he was young and so easy convincible despite his resolve? Or was there more to it than that?

Maybe he was just overthinking things when it came to the unease he felt, mainly because there was no presented cause. In the end, he knew Omi would never willingly betray them, not like he once did. Joining Wuya was a mistake and even if the others forgave him, he never forgot about the incident.

"What if what Omi said about Chase, Wuya, or Hannibal plotting something is true? He tends to have a good sense for that kind of thing." She really believed that was factual and has witnessed it a few times. Just like Master Monk Guan, he was able to detect danger. He had a habit of going on about his tiger instincts as well, but there was no doubt in her mind that he had them too. "I'm pretty sure they won't form an alliance again, we all know how they always turn out."

"Villains can't trust one another, seeing as they all want to be in charge, which only caused problems. I think they ended up disbanding before that was an actual issue." Starting to throw the ball from hand to hand, he was reminded on Jack's lame attempts to cooperate with other enemies. Their union never lasted very long either, in the long run they were all out for themselves.

"Then what do you think is going on? The three most evil people out there haven't done a thing in weeks," Kimiko said, expressing some frustration. It's not that she wanted anything to happen; the fire dragon just preferred knowing what was going on and absolutely hated questioning everything. "Jack is the only one we've seen trying to grab a Shen Gong Wu."

"Honestly, I've got nothing," Raimundo said, after an outtake. It's not like there were any guidelines to follow, they mostly played it by ear. "Who really knows what any of them are thinking half the time anyway."

"Thanks, that was really comforting," she expressed dryly. Then again, he couldn't gather any more than she did on the situation. Master Fung wasn't being very helpful either. He simply told them to keep up with training and chores like always.

Another shrug was given. He really couldn't say much else. Talking to Omi might help but it seemed like that was something for tomorrow. "Maybe I should work on my leadership advice a bit more." It came pretty natural but he was still getting used to taking charge, even if a certain monk felt the need to give orders.

* * *

The calming feeling once surrounding the small clearing dissipated upon the arrival of Chase Young. It wasn't that Omi felt uneasy with him around, it was actually quite the opposite but having ones defense up when with an enemy was necessary. His actions and motivations weren't as clear as they once were. The monk simply couldn't make out his full intentions.

At one time he knew Chase's goal was to bring to the Heylin side and it probably remained that way despite his conflict with Hannibal. Letting the bean lose from his prison in the Ying-Yang World was an accident but as always the consequences were great. With so many foes out there the monks had to work even harder to stop the spread of iniquity, which was proving to be difficult.

The question swarming in Omi's mind was apparent in his expression. What could they have to talk about and why show up now? Looking up at the man his face was clear of emotion, something that remained constant, except for the obvious smirk coming across his lips. An aspect as small as that should bring up his notion of caution and it did, granting it was only by a little amount. Conversing with him wasn't an often occurrence, but it happened more than the others knew.

Keeping secrets from his friends wasn't something he prided himself on but it was necessary. They still didn't know he was the one who freed Chase from the Sphere of Yun, the many times the Heylin warrior went out of his way to teach Omi a few skills, or how he simply aided him in certain situations. It wasn't like they were on friendly terms; it was more of a mutual relationship, it was just separated from the thin line formed between light and darkness.

The monk let out a small breath, keeping his stance at ease. Since Chase went out of his way to speak with him, he knew a strong purpose underlined his motive but there were simply too many what ifs to figure it out. "What could you possibly have to say to me that you haven't before? I am doubtful you are here because you have at last seen the error of your evil ways."

"As I am doubtful you reconsidered my offer to join me," he mentioned. Walking up to the young boy he half circled him while his hands resting behind his back. Deciding to initially ignore his first question, he let his grin grow a bit more. "Tell me something, Omi, why was it you said nothing to your so called friends earlier today when you saw me?"

His eyes followed the older man as he walked about, only to veer away at the inquiry. "Uh, well… it was because there was no reason to. You were not after the Shen Gong Wu." At least that's what he figured since he made no attempt. Chase never acted without a purpose, so his presence was still a mystery but not something he was willing to ask about.

"Interesting evaluation, though you are correct," he replied, stopping in front of him. "I do not require such toys to fight. I rely on my own skills as you should. But then again, you mastered Repulse the Monkey on your first try, after seeing it once." Whilst simple it was not an easy move to accomplish. "Your ability to learn quickly is just another thing we have in common."

Omi tensed a bit at his words. "We are not similar," he denied with a shake of his head. It's true he picked up on comparable qualities but admitting such a thing was difficult. Maybe before he would have agreed when he had a better sense of where they stood with one another.

"So you say, but you and I both know you tend to lie a little here and there." Chase raised a brow, keeping his eyes on the Xiaolin monk. His reaction, expression, any small detail gave away how he felt. He was a bit older now, nonetheless still innocent and clueless. He had no concept on how to hide his emotions or knowing when to. Leaning towards him a bit, he spoke in a lower voice. "Who are you really trying to convince, me or yourself?"

Omi let out a small sigh, changing the direction of his gaze for a moment. "Maybe you are correct when it comes to certain traits; however there is one thing that will always separate us." His eyes narrowed the slightest bit as Chase shifted back some.

Folding his arms across his chest, he donned a countenance equal to his young apprentice. "Yes, the fact that you choose to stay within the shadow of your friends while I grew tired of it and rose above is a big difference. It's not just what side we're on. We are defined by our choices and actions."

He could agree with the last two but the first part threw him off some. Omi never felt like he was below Kimiko, Raimundo, or Clay. He tended to act superior to them, believing he was better. "I am not in anyone's shadow, we cooperate as a team." He halted there, not sure whether or not he even believed his own words. The villain had a way of making him question his own thoughts.

Chase took a step forward, resting his hand on Omi's head for a few seconds. "You might be closer to joining me than you realize with that stubbornness of yours." Moving again, he stood with his back towards him, turning his face back slightly. "It's your need to know what I'm up to that tends to cloud your judgment, doesn't it? The fact that you let your suspicion and curiosity get the better of you."

"You may have tricked me into joining you the first time, but I am not so easily fooled anymore," he exclaimed, quickly rotating around. The monk held a stern face once again. The world was thrown into chaos because of his recklessness and he wouldn't allow that to happen a second time. "Besides, my suspicion is rightfully placed, but that does not mean what you are implying."

Perhaps the monk was a tad ignorant on the greater scheme of things but if it was a game of chess Chase wanted to play, he was more than willing a player, enjoying the challenge and, as hard as it was to admit it, the company. Whenever they spoke his words were chosen carefully like a subtle move on the board. It was easy to get trapped and he already acknowledged that fact.

Still, out of every person Omi faced in battle Chase Young gave him a reason to get stronger; someone he had to try and keep up with. He quickly grew to be on par with the immortal man, which was not an easy feat. Not fully known to him, when the Heylin warrior set the rules to their first showdown, it was merely to examine his skills, to see has far he's come after their last meeting. The dragon in training did more than just prove himself, even if he was unaware of it at the time.

Chase was letting Omi make the decision all on his own, as he believed one can only truly be evil when one chooses its path. However, that didn't mean he couldn't persuade him or give a slight push in the right direction. It was all about timing after all and it wasn't difficult to plant a seed of doubt in his mind, for his trust was a simple thing to gain, in spite of his announced protest.

"Really?" Chase tested, a light tone of interest laced in his voice. He kept his downward stare, allowing a faint smirk pull on his lips. "You mean you didn't stay for your own self-interest? You have the Golden Tiger Claws; you can leave whenever you want."

"You said you wanted to talk and I'm willing to hear what you have to say, that's the only reason." Omi drew back some, trying to prove his guard couldn't be instantaneously dropped. Yet the way he spoke, mannered in an airy way, could be mistaken for friendly. If he wasn't able to see that glint of animalistic need for power in his eyes perhaps things could be different.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Tilting his head, the warrior decided to further question him. "Do you want to know why I bothered to teach you anything at all? I knew about your level of capability before you realized it yourself. Your little trip to the past was indeed very insightful but not my only motivation for seeking you out."

There was so much more to it than that, but the full explanation would be clarified some other time. Moreover, he was aware that little bit of information would hold his interest. And just from the slight look of surprise he caught passing through the young boys eyes, he knew he succeeded.

Omi lifted his head a bit, looking up at the man. His arms now rested at his side, unable to focus on much else. For some reason it made him feel happier knowing he wasn't the only one. "You remember that? My friends have almost forgotten all of it since what happened didn't really happen." It was a bit confusing to understand so he never bothered his fellow monks about it.

"Don't think me to be so naïve, little one. Just because the others can't recall the multiple futures you stepped into doesn't mean I would forget." They were kept in the back of his mind and as meaningless as they were to him, they served a purpose, as did his other trip. "Going back in time to try and stop me from drinking the Lao Mang Long Soup was certainly a valiant effort, yet pointless all the same."

"I had to try," Omi defended, in spite of the frown appearing on Chase's face. "I needed to do something big to win the position of leader, but I also thought I could help you as well. I saw when Hannibal Bean approached you. He deceived you by telling you false words about Master Monk Guan." He wished his plan worked. There would be no more evil and they'd be friend rather than enemies. If only he thought through his idea better.

But it wouldn't have mattered, things are this way because they were supposed to be and as hard as that was to accept, he had to. Even of Chase did remember everything, it apparently made no difference. They were still the same people, trying to change either of them was nearly an impossible task.

"To think you'd go through so much trouble. Doesn't it bother you, knowing so much effort and work was put to waste?" The warrior arched a brow, pausing for a moment. It's not like he wasn't mindful of Omi's mindset when it comes to being in control. In a sense the monk needed it as much as he did in the past. "I know you are not satisfied being in a position of lower power."

"Raimundo earned the title Shoku Warrior! My disappointment is not outweighed by his achievement!" It stung his pride a bit when his friend was rewarded the rank he so desperately tried to gain. However, in the end Master Fung made the right choice. Omi let out a sigh, calming himself down. If bringing things up like that was in some way part of his plan, he wouldn't let himself to be taken in by it. "I am growing most tired of your brain plays."

"I believe you mean mind games," he remarked with a smothered grin, although letting out a small huff of amusement. "While I admire your dedication, you will have to start choosing your battles more wisely. Your drive is taken from impulse; you should learn to think before you act."

Taking in his words, he understood the truth in them but simply nodded in response. He kept his gaze steady, his face devoid of the confliction he felt on the inside, though he's sure some of it seeped through and colored his expression. Chase's darkened hues and shadowed face made him seem less approachable, but he stood firmly in place. "Be that as it may, you still haven't told me why you are here."

He let a small chuckle trickle out. "I see you want me to get straight to the point," the villain remarked. Keeping his a solemn look, he remained in the same spot, reading every move the Wudai Warrior made. Omi was predictable as ever, as would his response to the next question. "So tell me, young one, what if I said my reason for coming could be of use to you?"

* * *

Dojo came into the room a few minutes after quietness descended upon the two Xiaolin monks. Clay was now awake, still resting against the wall. He was caught up on what was discussed beforehand and was just as stumped as the other two. A few words were tossed between them from time to time but mostly they were left in thought.

The small dragon stopped in the middle if the circle they sat themselves in and took out a long sheet of paper. "Master Fung wanted me to give you guys the new chore list for tomorrow. Because of all the Shen Gong Wu revealing themselves lately, you've kind of been falling behind." He made a small shrug before handing the parchment over.

"And by new do you mean the same with like twenty more jobs added on?" Raimundo asked, with a bored look taking over at the mere mention before letting out a groan and falling onto his back. He closed his eyes, having the paper rest on his stomach. "Even between the four of us these are going to take us all day to do."

"More like a week," Clay mentioned, after reading through a few of them. A light sigh was given prior to bringing his hands behind his head. They were all pretty much used to spending many hours doing work, the idea was just exhausting.

"I don't write, I just deliver," Dojo soon commented. "I'm just happy I don't get roped into doing any of them." After receiving a glare from each of them, he shrunk down a bit. "Not that I wouldn't lend a hand if you really needed me to. Although, I'll probably be busy, you know doing dragon stuff." A strained, somewhat apologetic smile was made.

"I don't think I want to know what that entails," Kimiko said, resting her hands on the ground behind her so she could lean back some. "How come Omi didn't come back with you? Is he still talking to Master Fung?"

"Actually, he sent him out to meditate and since the Golden Tiger Claws were taken, I'm not entirely sure where he is. All I know is he said something about not being able to concentrate. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," the green dragon said, quickly explaining. "So, do you guys want to go through the list now or tomorrow?" Particular tasks had to be done at a specific time so they would at least glance through them together.

"I vote for later, when the sun is up. I prefer to actually get some sleep tonight," Raimundo said with some tiredness. "Speaking of which, I'm going to head to bed now." He stood and left the room as the others murmured in agreement prior to following after him. The wind user decided it was best to not to worry all that much about the youngest for now. If meditating was the only problem, he really was fretting over nothing but that didn't mean he'd drop his concern on the subject just yet.

* * *

Omi's brows furrowed at the inquiry. Chase was usually out for his own gain, his statement made it seem otherwise but he couldn't endure his words if they were meant to further deteriorate his resolve to stay at the temple. "How do I know for sure you are telling me the truth? You have misled me in the past. Either way, I do not wish to owe you any more favors."

"On the contrary, I believe you will agree. I have something in mind that will benefit both of us." He let his voice play out smoothly. Trust wasn't easy to gain and it was harder to give but Omi tended to find a reason to rely on him every time. When Master Fung was stuck in another dimension he came to him for help and probably did without realizing. "I require your assistance to get rid of a certain little pest."

Omi's black hues widened a bit, figuring it out right away. "You plan to trap Hannibal Bean in the Ying-Yang World again." Confusion suddenly made its way across his face. Without him the Heylin side would weaken, clearly he had an ulterior intention; however it was imprecise and unlikely to be further explained. "But he is on the same side as you, why would you want him locked away?"

The warrior looked away for a moment before letting a small scowl to be seen. "He's been a thorn in my side for far too long and I don't take lightly to those who stand in my way. You should know only one can have complete rule." Except that wasn't entirely true. It was different in his case. He planned to let Omi reign by his side for eternity. Once he accepted the evil in him it won't be hard to keep the monk on the same path he took.

His eyes flickered between them. Had they established a feeling of mutuality or was it simply him wanting to believe they could still somehow be friends? Chase had helped him before, without expecting anything in return. And funnily enough, he had opened up to the villain, not completely but it was something. Now, he wasn't quite sure what to make of anything. "Why are you so sure I will help you?"

At his almost demanding questioning, Chase looked back down at him as he finally gave an elusive answer. "You were the one who let him out of his prison in the first place. A mistake that you must feel obligated to fix, am I wrong?" he asked, before arching a brow. "If you think about it you'd be eliminating a rather big threat. Not everyone can hold their own against Hannibal."

All he had to do was set the guilt and play at his ego; it was as simple as that. It was no secret how arrogant the boy could be or how easily he feel into remorse, the right words just had to be mentioned and the game was set. Of course Chase expected him to be tentative about the whole thing. The fact that he could speak with him so openly and yet queried it, made it all the more easy pull on the loose end.

"I am uncertain if that is the wisest choice to make." Omi paused, hesitating slightly. When Jack let the spiders out, they worked well together and it was almost natural to fight alongside him. Nevertheless this was very different. With an indecisive turn of his head, he thought on it for a moment until another question came to mind. "Let's just say I was to agree, what would we do?"

"Don't expect me to explain so readily. If you want to know, you'll have to decide first." He gave a small shrug, giving the impression of being nonchalant about the whole thing. But in truth, he couldn't be happier about how things were progressing. "If you need to think about it, go right ahead. You know where to find me when you have an answer." And he would certainly receive a favorable one.

Omi knew he should deny right away, the others would have but he couldn't get himself to refuse. Instead, a nod was given, accepting the offer to reflect on the matter. Working with him… there was a lot to risk. If his friends found out, they wouldn't be happy, they wouldn't understand either. He let his gaze slip to the ground, his mouth pulling downward into a small frown. Before he could find his voice again, Chase spoke up.

"You've been gone for quite some time, you should probably head back," he mentioned, without much interest. However, when the monk veered his attention upward, he let his usual standpoint be known again. "At some point you will see things my way. Once you realize how strong the evil is in you, the choice will be easy to make. As I've said before, there is always a place for you at my side."

It was both haunting and expectant to hear those verses; the sound was like a ghost of something long forgotten. Did he ever truly let them slip from his mind? No, they were always a step behind, waiting for the darkness to fall, to overtake the memories he wanted to hold onto and let go of at the same time, and yet he couldn't do both. It was merely one choice, one decision.

Staying on the Xiaolin side would always be his verdict, but when Chase created wavering doubt purely from a few words it somewhat overtook him, making it hard to fixate his objective. In spite of everything, his reply would stay unchanged. The warrior was too attentive on getting his way just as much as Omi was. A battle that had no defined outcome.

"My answer still remains the same," he finally said back, his tone a bit stronger than it was before. The monk wasn't quite sure what to make of the expression now resting on his face. It was calm but also something else. He couldn't find the right term to use.

The warrior continued to stare down at the child, making a small huff at his response. "For now," Chase mentioned as Omi took out the Golden Tiger Claws. Regardless, the moment he made a small rip in the sky to return, a smile lingered. All there was left to do was wait.

When Omi grounded his feet back at the temple tiredness took over right away. He supposed, considering the late hour, the other went to sleep already. Nothing concerning his difficulty to mediate was solved since there was now another matter taking over his thoughts. But that could be held off until tomorrow. A yawn escaped prior to heading to his room. Maybe after some rest things can be put into perspective.

* * *

**I'm not paying any mind to Chronicles when I'm writing this but I still watch the show and it just bothers me that they have like no storyline. Then there's the whole Chase is Omi's family thing, which would have played out so much better in Showdown, and no explanation at all whatsoever. I could go on about it but I'll spare you of my rant. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing feedback so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Busy week and tiring weekend. So, this chapter was a bit difficult to write but I wanted it to work out a certain way. It turned out better than I thought it would. Again, I wanted to thank all the people who left a review, it really helps with motivation when it comes to writing and thinking of ideas for later on. Enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

Wuya walked around one of the very large and open rooms of Chase's lair. Most people would assume he would live in a dark, more cave like place but it was actually quite the opposite. Unlike the outside, the inside resembled that of a palace, beautiful and elegant in opinion. Large series of staircases, spacious areas, and pools of water could be seen throughout. The whole vicinity was coated shades of blue and white. Plants grew and thrived with ease, adding a tranquil feel to the place.

There was a dining, training, and a throne room located within, plus a multitude of similar expanses. The vastness of the home made it seem like there was an endless amount of rooms and passageways. Although, the Heylin witch spent a lot of time here, she didn't bother exploring unless alone like right now. Chase was currently out and assumedly still speaking with Omi, although she supposed he'd return soon.

She still didn't understand his fixation on the boy, never really did in the past either. The warrior was strong and didn't need the aid of the monk to take control; he could do so effortlessly if he wanted. Then again, Hannibal stood in the way. The rivalry they shared appeared predetermined, even before Chase double-crossed him and opened a gate to the Ying-Yang World, supposedly trapping him forever.

But she knew nothing was eternal, not her captivity in that puzzle box and not his prison. Sure, she may have switched sides a few times, joining up with Jack or Hannibal without Chase's knowledge, then again he probably knew every time. Regardless, Wuya wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. Despite his pestering notion and not getting Shen Gong Wu, it was comfortable here. She didn't have to worry about much.

Regaining her full powers was nagging her though. Chase purposely made sure she didn't haven them when the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail were used. No rock creatures to do her bidding and no magic either. It was a pain but not something she couldn't live without. For all she knew he could someday give them back, but she was a tad doubtful.

Near one of the stairwells a pool with fresh water filled to the top was located. Wuya sat on the edge and slowly sunk her feet into the liquid. The jungle cat's usually spotted at Chase's side were roaming about but luckily none were in this room. She appreciated the time she spent alone without feeling like she was constantly being watched. Her only company was his crow, who she didn't mind as it gave her someone to talk to.

Looking at her reflection in the water, she brushed her fingers through her fairly messy hair. "One of the only good aspects of being a floating head was not dealing with problems like this," Wuya expressed, in a mild complaint. With a sigh, she took one plucked a grape from its bundle, which she brought with her, and fed the bird to the right of her. "I guess it wouldn't be a problem to relax for a little while longer."

Letting out a small hum, she closed her eyes and swayed her legs back and forth. The serenity of this place was just another reason to remain. Jack's lab wasn't very accommodating, and Hannibal didn't exactly have a stable residence. But this, she could get used to. Not to mention the fact that the food here was wonderful. The citadel certainly had a lot to offer.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chase asked, walking over. His arms were crossed as he held a steady downward observation at the woman. "You tend to laze around all the time, sometimes I wonder what the point of keeping you here is." Her presence was necessary for certain aspects but letting her know that would only cause an unwanted problem as well as more complaint.

"Oh, Chase, I didn't hear you come over." Ignoring his comment, the witch shifted her position so she could meet his gaze. As his cats came out from multiple doors, one approached and circled his master's legs before initially sitting. "How did things go? He's not here, so can take it as planned or not?" she asked, bringing her hand up and briefly glancing at her nails as if hardly interested.

"As expected," he remarked with a slight roll of his eyes. Of course she failed to see the big picture. "I made Omi an offer he can't refuse. I'm sure we'll be seeing him soon." He also knew the monk would say nothing to his friends about it, if anything he'd ambiguously ask their thoughts on things pertaining to the deal but nothing that would gain suspicion.

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what it was." Wuya was well aware her numerous fleeing caused him to hold back on an explanation, so if she couldn't get any words out of him and had to prove herself, she would. Going about it was the only difficult part, following what he said would probably get her back in his good graces. "I already promised I wouldn't run off. Can't you trust me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Chase made a slight motion with his head, causing the crow to come onto his shoulder. "But I will let you know I require your assistance for a later part but if I get the feeling you aren't staying true to your word, you can be replaced quite easily." And he preferred to not go through the trouble of finding someone else to work with.

Jack would accept an offer to join him but he could be worse than Wuya sometimes. He was unreliable and more often than not ended up causing more problems than he's worth. Then there was Katnappe and, although her time with him was short, she knew how to get things done. Dependable, yes, but too focused on her cats and lacked proper skill when it came to fighting.

Jermaine was once under his tutelage but that was only because he needed to further test Omi. And as predicted, the monk won, however the showdown was a draw, which was exactly what he wanted. His disputes confused the boy but he wasn't meant to completely understand. The thing with plans was they could always be reformed and improved; he may have lost his apprentice when his friends intervened, but now he wouldn't underestimate their influence and strong will.

"Can you at least tell me what my part entails?" she asked, bringing her hands together. As much as she loved hanging around doing nothing, she needed to make sure her position of power was still known. After all, she preferred to think of them as partners rather than just another minion under his thumb. "And if it involves getting some Shen Gong Wu?"

Letting out a small huff, he uncrossed his arms. "All in good time, I wouldn't want something accidently slipping out the next time we meet up with the monks." That could ruin everything. His discussion with Omi needed to remain quiet for now. "As for those little toys you are so fond of, I'm waiting for a certain item to reveal itself, any other you are welcome to try and get on your own once it's obtained."

He supposed that proposal would keep her satisfied for now. Ultimately, Wuya was needed so he found it best to give her a bigger incentive to stay, surely the witch ran off in the past because there was a lack of retribution. It was clear to him that she didn't hold as much patience as he did, which was actually the most important part when forming a plan in which certain steps would be taken over a long course of time.

"As for the Shen Gong Wu I am after," Chase continued before she could ask. "It's the Ramisis Puzzle. Originally its powers are simple but it's essential for us to have. I need to know the moment you sense it, although I'm assuming it won't be for a while." Without going into further detail, he started to leave the room, his cats following behind. "Until further notice, I do not wish to be disturbed. I have some minor details to figure out."

They were somewhat insignificant but if every possible inconvenience or problem wasn't looked into, things might not go as smoothly as he wanted. Omi's decision was already known to him, the question of how long it will take for him to make up his mind was, on the other hand, hard to say. His friends had a pretty big effect on him, yet he wasn't all that concerned about them for now.

After all, the youngest was the only one who he deemed suitable enough to join him. Unnoticed to most, Chase developed a level of respect towards him. He possessed many admirable qualities; determination and raw talent were only a few of many. And by simply going out of his way to teach Omi, he presented a level of trust between them, one the monk seemed to cling onto.

It was important to maintain their mutual relationship, it made it easier to speak with him when necessary without having to battle beforehand or go through the process of regaining the sense of reliance Omi already held but didn't use unless the situation was dire enough. It might even be reasonable to say they shared an equal level of intrigue towards one another based on skill and potential.

In fact, Chase was very much aware of how Omi felt when it came to his past self, before he drank the soup. Their meeting wasn't long, and in a sense didn't occur due to the timeline jumping the dragon in training went through, but it made an impression. To Omi it gave him a possible friendship, one he wished to gain, yet realized the impossibility of having it exactly as he pictured.

In contrast, the Heylin warrior was simply made conscious of his existence when he stated how they met fifteen hundred years in the future. It was strange how he felt as if he already knew Omi, but not questioned. The overlapping of incidences weren't supposed to flow and only appeared to be fully remembered by a few people. The other dragons most likely recalled fragments.

Whether or not the probable futures made a difference was yet to be seen. But yet again, Omi found reasons to hold onto them as well. To a degree it was beneficial. Nonetheless, Chase was more concerned about his own intentions and the fall of darkness that would certainly follow after the youngest monk walked the same path as him.

There were multiple things he had to take into consideration. Since Omi was so young, he could be easily convinced but also equally stubborn. After the effects of the Ying-Yang World, Chase noticed his dark side wasn't extremely immoral; the boy was more interested in fighting than anything else. Nevertheless, he wanted him to remain at his side since and further teach him. As he stated back then, they were destined to take evil to an entirely new level.

But until things were settled and he could get Omi to swear his loyalty again, things needed to progress slowly. If the other monks somehow found out too early, the water dragon might feel pressured. Certain steps had to be taken to make him realize where his correct place was, to get him to agree on his own without any pretenses getting in the way.

Once in his throne room, the warrior took a meditative position, further focusing on his ideas and trying to dispel any faults that might befall. Ridding himself of Hannibal was indeed helpful in the long run, since he wouldn't have to bother with him anymore, but it was moreover a means to an end. Omi's allegiance was, as always, his true goal. The monk was certainly conscious of that fact but he was sure it wouldn't sway his resolve to work side by side again.

* * *

"Earth to Omi," Raimundo said, waving his hand in front of the monks face. He arched a brow at his friend and let out a small sigh. Clearly something was distracting him and whatever it was kept him in constant thought. "You've been scrubbing the same place for like ten minutes already." The two of them were currently cleaning the kitchen floor as Kimiko and Clay took care of the dishes.

"Oh, I did not realize. I was merely trying to be more diligent in my cleaning," he replied with a shrug. Not a complete lie but not the full truth either, since he couldn't admit his troubles out loud. Shifting over some, he dragged the bucket full of soapy water with before dunking the sponge inside. "You missed a spot over there and another behind you," Omi added, pointing them out.

Making a face, the Shoku warrior sustained a constant motion while washing the spots he overlooked. Now seemed like a good time to find out what was up with him lately. Pausing, Raimundo watched his friend for a moment, seeing nothing off with his actions. "Any reason you've been spacing out all day?"

"There has just been a lot on my mind is all," Omi responded, attempting to keep it ambiguous. Chase's words were pestering him. He was stuck in the middle of wanting to help lock Hannibal away and wanting to deny. Of course, he found himself leaning more towards accepting but that was the problem. Working with the enemy wasn't something he should do, especially without their knowledge.

Chase Young was on the Heylin side and yet he couldn't fully see the man as evil as the others. Perhaps it was the kind face he got to witness in the past that impaired his outlook, but on the other hand he felt the same before making the trip. During their first alone encounter he presented himself differently, gave advice on stopping Sibini and chose to teach him rather than fight.

"Anything you want to share?" Kimiko asked, turning around. She took the next plate Clay gave her and started drying it. "We don't want to pry or anything but we might be able to help." Since she didn't have any siblings, Omi sort of became a younger brother in her eyes. Providing advice when something seemed wrong came out naturally with him.

"Well, I have been wondering something." Omi decided it was best to leave his conversation with Chase a secret but another thing was bugging him. "Do any of you remember what happened before Raimundo was chosen as leader, the test itself to be more specific?" At least this way he could clear the air, find out what they actually recalled, a bit hopeful a certain future would come to their minds.

"There was a showdown… that's pretty much all I got and maybe some fuzzy memories," Raimundo mentioned, noticing the slight drop in Omi's expression. They never spoke much about it but now he found it strange, like a void in time was missing and yet others were being coincided. He figured it must have something to do with all the time jumping the monk made.

"I'm pretty sure you, Dojo, and maybe Master Fung are the only ones who actually remember all of it, partner. By the way, what was it you were trying to accomplish?" Clay asked. He gave a washed out cup to Kimiko prior glancing downward.

Omi tensed slightly, however he knew there was no use in hiding it from them. They'd simply go to Dojo if he refused to answer. "I, uh, wanted to travel back in time to stop Chase from drinking the Lao Mang Long Soup, so he would be on the side of good." He brought his fingers together, tapping them almost nervously. "But then the future got all messed up twice. The first time because I froze myself so I could talk to old me and the second because Master Monk Guan was evil."

"Seems like an awful lot of work just to be picked as leader. So, why go through all the trouble?" Rai asked suspiciously. He knew that Wuya approached him because he was feeling unappreciated and a tad jealous after everyone else was promoted and he wasn't. But what did Chase have over Omi? He was conscious of the fact that he believed there was good in everyone, so maybe that was somehow involved?

Still, the reason the Heylin warrior wanted Omi on his side was unknown. Wuya stopped after one try when it came to him, but he supposed Chase was more persistent if anything. That and he had the patience to wait for the right moment.

The youngest shrugged his shoulders, downplaying his full motivation. "I just thought I could make things better." It was clear to him that they wouldn't understand but at least he now knew they didn't remember anything at all, even though he wanted it to be the opposite way.

"As good as that sounds, the past can't be altered," Kimiko reminded the monk. The most miniscule detail could have a big effect on future events, which was why Master Fung pretty much forbid the use of the Sands of Time, unless a dire situation come about where it is essential. "Either way, everything worked out in the end. Things are back to normal."

"Normal, yes, but it would be a lot easier if Chase was working with us," Omi replied, without much thought. He tried not to focus on that often but every now and again the notion would boil up and take hold for a while. Normally, he'd just keep it to himself yet a slip of the tongue wasn't unusual, especially when on this topic of discussion.

"What are you talking about, Omi? He's still the enemy no matter which way you look at it. You can't go around trying to change people," Raimundo said in a low level of complaint as his protectiveness kicked in. Even though he wanted to say more, he held back. Letting out a subtle sigh, he shook his head. If anything, he wanted to figure out what was going on with his friend before something happened, since something always did.

"I was simply speaking out loud, I meant nothing." Omi lowered his eyes, saying nothing more on the matter. Just as he suspected, they would never understand. To them Chase was another villain to fight. If only they recalled the good side of him like he did, then maybe they'd realize why he felt so strongly about all of it. But there was no way to prove a single thing.

After silence took over, the three monks glance at one another, sharing an equal expression. They all knew one thing for sure, whatever was causing Omi to act different, in some way or another it involved Chase Young and that was never a good sign.

* * *

Later in the evening when everyone was taking a short break, Omi sat alone outside. The light breeze was calming but his mind was full of racing thoughts. It was clear to him if he decided to help the Heylin warrior; he'd have to do it without his friends knowing. But lying to them… could he really do that continually? Exhaling, his round head fell into his hands.

Even though he'd like the chance to work with Chase again and maybe use that time to talk more, it was hard to say what the right thing to do was. Omi never fully gave up on trying to change the immortal man, it just wasn't a simple task. He knew there had to be some good left in him but he also realized Chase was trying to bring him to the Heylin side as well.

It was like a game of tug-of-war, you can be even for a while but eventually someone would pull hard enough and win. Falling back into the darkness, even if the first time was because he lost half his chi and then gave his word to stay loyal, wasn't a comforting thought. It wasn't a move he'd make willingly but at the same time, he hated being rivals.

"There you are, Omi," Kimiko mentioned as she walked up to him. "Would you mind helping me pull some weeds? Clay and Raimundo are busy cleaning the training equipment." Tilting her head, the girl noticed he still had that same downward look on his face. When an opportunity came, she and the other agreed it would be better to let things be for now, hoping he'd say something on his own soon. "You okay?"

"Oh yes, I am as you say toptip," he remarked, standing up. "I was merely thinking, but I see why you would ask me for assistance. I am a much faster than the other when it comes to weed picking. My focus is most absolute." A smile formed as he spoke but went back into more of a frown soon after.

"Tiptop, but you're close enough." She shrugged as they started walking. A few seconds were spent debating on saying anything at all on the matter they spoke about beforehand. "Don't let what Rai said bring you down. Your idea might have been a bit ambitious, but you were trying to do something that you thought would benefit everyone," Kimiko said, in hopes of cheering him up some.

"So, you are not angry?" Slight confusion laced his voice, which she probably picked up on. No one seemed happy about his reasons for going back in time, so he could only assume the most negative thing. Plus, Raimundo appeared to be slightly agitated by the whole idea but he also had a strong point backing up his reaction. Messing with the past only made matters worse in the future.

"No one is. We just don't fully get why it was so important to you." Once they reached the correct area, she went down on her knees and started yanking out an unwanted plant before tossing it to the side. "Does it have something to do with those other timelines you went to?"

"Partly, but I do not wish to speak about it right now," Omi quietly remarked. "It does not make much of a difference anymore." It was a sad thing for him to admit because he felt just the opposite but couldn't disclose that information.

"Considering everything, it probably wouldn't be that bad. Nothing I would linger on though," she replied, gaining his attention. "Chase was willing to work with you when the spiders were let lose. Granted, he really didn't have much of a choice unless he wanted them to devour everything. I guess you do what you have to when an even bigger enemy gets in the way."

"I suppose so." Taking her words into consideration, he gave a slight nod. If they felt that way back then, would they this time too? Had he even made a conscious decision yet? Something just kept pulling him back, and it both confused and intrigued him. But even Chase said he was far too curious for his own good. He couldn't help but feel like this was something he needed to do.

And up till now, despite their correlation, he could sense the warrior holding him at arm's length when it came to certain aspects. It hurt, but he knew if he felt this way now, it would only get worse if he put himself out there more, tried to further befriend the man he knew very well, yet didn't seem to know at all. So in the end, he kept the normal amount of distance they established. That is until Chase sought him out last night.

Since he specifically asked for his assistance it meant a great deal to him. And Omi had to admit, though Chase was smart, he could also be very cunning, able to use whatever necessary to trick him if need be. Being mindful of that was important but naturally the monk wanted to lend a hand, and of course if he said yes, he'd end up getting too close because he never did things halfway. It was all or nothing when it came to both of them. Wasn't that, in some way, what brought them together in the first place?

Ultimately, Omi already knew what his reply would be since he couldn't bring himself to deny his request. The only problem he faced now was when to go speak with Chase. Night seemed like the only option but he had a feeling it would be difficult to keep so much from his friends. Shaking his head, he went back to work, making easy conversation with Kimiko in the process.

* * *

Continuing to meditate, Chase let out a small breath the moment footsteps were heard. The door creaked a bit when being opened and almost annoyingly he lowered himself from his floating position until he was on two feet again. He made a slight glare towards the woman entering the room. "I thought I said no interruptions. This better be important."

"Depends on whether or not you consider Jack snooping around significant or not," the witch replied, placing her hands on her hips. She stepped aside, allowing the tiger dragging him by his jacket past her. "Next time you want to use the Manchurian Musca, I suggest not getting too close to the cats, wouldn't want to get yourself eaten," she remarked mockingly towards the boy.

"Like it's my fault they can't tell friend from foe. Even if I was a fly, they should know the difference," Jack remarked, attempting to get his coat free so he could move. When the cat growled, he shrunk closer to the floor, causing the material to rip slightly. "Nice kitty," he said weakly, only to make a short scream when snarling sound became louder.

"Leave us," Chase said with a sigh as he gestured the other out. He supposed Wuya wanted to stay since the face she made wasn't very pleased, but he paid no mind to that. The warrior brought his hands behind his back, nodding so the tiger would release him. "Why are you here? And for your sake the reason better be good, if not my pets could use another chew toy."

"This is no way to treat an evil boy genius," Jack complained once the animal dropped him. Standing, he brushed himself off disregarding the threatening tone used. "I was thinking about another villain team up." When Chase simply raised a skeptic brow, he brought his hands together and fell back down to the floor. "Please, let me stay! It's no fun losing to the monks all the time and I'm lonely! I'll do anything you want, promise."

"In your own idiotic way, you tend to be helpful," he mused. The boy had a habit of messing things up on most occasions but there were times he was useful and now might be one of them. Letting a small smirk be seen, he let out a breath. "You can stay… if you retrieve a certain object for me." Of course, Jack would comply, he always did.

"If it's a thief you need, you got one. Oh, and I also brought some Shen Gong Wu with me, you know to sweeten the deal… but I would like to keep the Monkey Staff," Jack said, clutching the item after placing a bag filled the others he brought on the ground. Seeing as Chase made no comment or change in expression, he got back on topic. "So, what do want me to get?"

* * *

**We all knew Omi was going to agree in the end, but I wanted to show his thought process and confliction. I just kind of decided to throw Jack in there last minute but he will have an important part. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will have more Chase and Omi interaction, which is a lot of fun to write. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally finished typing this chapter! I feel bad making people wait so long for updates but it can't be helped, especially when I'm writing more than one story at a time. Not all that much happens in this chapter but every bit is important, otherwise it wouldn't be included. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. **

* * *

Chores took the rest of the day to complete, leaving the monks pretty much exhausted. They were used to the work by now, so little complaint was thrown between them but Raimundo still grumbled in annoyance every now and again each time they moved to the next thing on the list. Regardless of how much the group finished there was still plenty of jobs left to keep them busy for the next day.

By the time the sun started to set, they already ate and fit in some training, as Master Fung required them to do, before a bit of free time was allowed. Normal activities were used during the break, a few card games, video games, talking, whatever would pass the time. When the sky was coated with stars the four of them headed to sleep. All but one drifted off as soon as they entered their small space in the room.

Omi's area was the cleanest of the four, seeing as they all had to adjust with the much smaller space. He, however, was not accustomed to having three other people so close to his room and it took a while for him to settle with the sounds of snoring and light movement. Sleeping on his head in a meditative state was the only way he could block out the noise and doze himself.

Tonight he didn't even bother to rest. Omi was somewhat nervously waiting to make sure no one else was awake before sneaking out. His thoughts were still on Chase's request for assistance, although his mind was already made up. The idea of getting caught worried him. Would they be angry if they found out? He had to wonder because he wasn't quite sure how he'd feel if it was the other way around.

If Raimundo were to help Wuya, wouldn't he be mad? No, more like confused, the same with the others. The puzzlement would be drawn from lack of reason since neither of his friends ever did something like that in the past. Even when the Dragon of Wind joined Hannibal it was all a ruse, a plan Master Monk Guan came up with in order to draw him out and it worked.

Omi let out a small breath. Clay was right next to him, so he knew for sure the cowboy was no longer awake. Although uncertain if Raimundo and Kimiko were asleep, he needed to leave soon. The Heylin warrior was most likely still up and he only assumed that because Chase seemed to know his decisions before he knew himself and would therefore be expecting him.

The youngest monk never really questioned it before, never found sense in pondering why. Yet, Omi could never be too careful when it came to Chase, he had to keep his guard up even if he didn't want to. It would be so much easier if they were on the same side or at least friends right now. He would like to assume they were but at the same time couldn't, not when he knew having someone like him close would pull apart his bond with the others bit by bit. They didn't trust the immortal man like he did, granting he was careful when using the word.

Still in need of the Golden Tiger Claws, Omi started to venture his way out of the room, making sure to stay quiet when passing the other monks. He also had to keep in mind that Dojo could be sleeping just about anywhere. He made it outside without a problem and went straight to the vault. After opening it, he headed down a few steps, having to somewhat hop due to his short legs.

Omi looked through a few draws before spotting the item. "Found it," he remarked, his words echoing slightly from the tunnel like space. Now all he had to do was use it. He supposed his Shimo Staff would be enough to bring just in case he needed a weapon, though unlikely. The moment he grabbed the object a voice made him freeze, recognizing it as Raimundo's.

"Omi, is that you down there?" he asked, rubbing his eyes from tiredness. "What are you doing?" It was strange to see him out but not entirely. He normally slept through the whole night so it was more odd for him to be awake than Omi.

Dropping the Wu back, he went up the stairs, meeting his friend before he could go down. "I thought I heard something, so I decided to make sure all the Shen Gong Wu were still here." Omi knew he was lying and hated it, yet checking the vault was something he would do. Suddenly becoming curious himself, he tilted his head. "Why are you up?"

Maybe if he wasn't so worn-out he would have heard the uncertainty lingering in his tone, the way he avoided eye contact during the first part of his explanation. "Don't know. I just kind of woke up. I only came out to get some water and noticed you weren't there."

"Perhaps it would be best for you to get more rest. Master Fung would not be happy if you fell asleep while meditating again," the monk replied, attempting to change the subject. He hoped he wouldn't notice, didn't want him to further question his motives. "Speaking of which, I noticed you have been slouching a tad, your back must be straight if you wish to concentrate."

"It's not even morning and you're already criticizing me and getting on my case," Raimundo said in a joking way, crossing his arms in the process. He was accustomed to it by now, the way Omi felt the need to correct people, be better than everyone else, and prove himself further even when his skills were already superior.

"Not criticizing, simply helpful advice from the most experienced member on the team," Omi commented, bringing his hand up as if stating a fact. He at least believed it to be true, after all he was raised at the temple and was taught stuff like that since he was born.

"Yeah, whatever, just get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." He let out a slight sigh. The younger was too involved for his own good, too insistent as well. But his determination, although great, sometimes clouded his judgment. "Can't have you falling asleep on us if a Wu reveals itself," he added, in a light humored manner, placing a hand down on his head. His concern was always better played off nonchalantly.

Omi frowned slightly when contact was made, not because of the gesture, rather it was due to his own sense of guilt. He already knew how Raimundo felt towards Chase, he didn't trust the man and wouldn't be happy knowing he was about to go see him. "Yes, I will do that as soon as I am finished," the monk stated once his friend brought his arm back to his side.

Once the Shoku Warrior left, Omi exhaled. "I just hope I am making the right decision by doing this," he muttered out loud once he retrieved the Golden Tiger Claws. "If I am wrong at least my friends will not have to be a part of it."

He knew even if they weren't involved at first something always brought them together, but he needed to prevent that. Hannibal could be dangerous and despite the fact that they fought him before, Omi still wanted them to stay out of harm's way. He was the one taking the chance and working with the Heylin Warrior another time, not them.

"Golden Tiger Claws," he announced, dragging the item in the air before jumping through the portal. The monk landed in the entryway of Chase's lair a moment later. He didn't exactly know where the warrior was at the moment, seeing as he could be in any room but he wasn't given time to guess. A tiger came out, making a small move of its head as if he wanted Omi to go with him.

Knowing he was going to be lead to where Chase was, he followed right away. The layout of the home was very familiar to him since he has been here on many occasions, so he could tell they were heading to the throne room. Once the doors were reached the cat left him there, scurrying off in another direction. Sometimes it was hard to remember they were once people, every one of them great fighters defeated in battle by the immortal man himself.

Taking a breath, Omi entered the space. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I must talk to you," Omi said, walking further inside. There was so much on his mind, to many thoughts racing through. He could already feel some pressure burdened his shoulders but he tried his best not to let any of it show.

Still, there was a part of him that wanted to do this, to work together again, and that tended to outweigh the offset of both feelings. It left him with a mild expression as he glanced at the warrior approaching him.

"You are here about our discussion, with a decision by the looks of it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, correct?" Chase questioned, with a small smirk gracing his lips. He could sense the chagrin circling the boy's mind and knew he was facing an inner struggle despite the conclusion he came to. But there was no reason to distress; a few right words and things would go his way.

He stayed in place, not letting his eyes leave the man. "Yes, I have. I wish to help you, but I have one requirement." He kept his voice strong to make sure his position on the matter was known, to make him realize he actually took the time to consider both the negative and positive effects.

"Oh? And what would that be?" His brow was raised in slight intrigue as he now stood in front of the monk, his arms crossed over his chest. There were only so many things he could want or bring himself to ask for.

"I need you to promise me my friends will not be involved." Omi couldn't bear the idea of them getting into a tough situation because of him, getting hurt even. "We have no reason to need their assistance, they are much better off not knowing." And as hard as it was for him to say, to cast them aside like that, but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't bring himself to burden them.

"Of course, _if _you can give me your word that you will follow through with this until the end." Chase narrowed his eyes slightly at the child, wondering how willing he really was to help. However, he already anticipated a favorable reply. "Things might go astray; I need to know you will not back out."

In the same sense he was asking him to swear his loyalty, to not suddenly withdraw from the plan before it was complete. Wasn't that the very thing that caused him to stay with Chase after his chi was returned? Whenever he made a vow, he followed through no matter what, so he had to be sure. He came here though, felt like he needed to come. So, with little rebellion on the notion, he lowered his head some before nodding.

"Good, it looks like we have a deal," he replied in an easy tone. He could still see the curiosity brimming in the boy's eyes, the small amount of uncertainty he always held when standing before him. "As for my plan, know that it cannot be done in one day. Hannibal is a formidable opponent and in all likelihood anticipating me to make a move, especially after the Heylin Eclipse some time ago."

Omi remembered that quite clearly, how both the bean and Wuya fought against him during his weakest duration. "So, what exactly do you have in mind?" he questioned, wondering what his full intentions were, if he would even explain his thoughts in full detail. "I have fought him before. My friends and I have won on multiple occasions."

"Yes, but being able to win a small battle and beating him permanently are two entirely different concepts, little one. As I am aware of your strengths, he is as well," Chase informed him. He took a small breath, taking a few steps away from the monk. "I feel as if I must warn you though. Hannibal will approach you like he's done in the past; it's only a matter of time."

"I do not wish to sound ungrateful but why are you telling me this?" His black hues searched his eyes for the answers he wasn't providing, something his expression might show that his lips couldn't, or wouldn't. He had to remind himself that he could not completely trust the man no matter how much he wanted to. He put his faith in him before and that only caused him to be tricked more easily.

"Just in case you wanted to do something about it. Besides, it would do me no good if he somehow separated you from your team again. He still has the Sphere of Yun, after all. And we both know once you're trapped in there, you're not getting out anytime soon." Chase was very much aware that Hannibal convinced Omi to gain the abilities of all the elements, though the action was not made directly.

In truth, the bean would go after anyone with wavering doubt and try to either get them to join him or simply use them for power. They both knew the water dragon held a higher level of skill than the others. Whether he was chosen leader or not didn't diminish his importance, it was simply a title given to the person who proved themselves. But that didn't determine your future. Omi would rise above the rest.

"I am sure he too has offered you to join him," Chase continued to say, playing it off as if he wasn't positive. He turned back around, seeing the moderately serious countenance the monk had. Omi was always excellent at playing it safe. Right now, he was just testing the waters, finding his bearings, so to speak.

"Yes, but only once." He did not ask how he knew that because the answer would be ambiguous, he has questioned the man before and the reply would always be mannered the same way. "But why can you simply not trap Hannibal Bean like you did the first time?"

"Unfortunately, the only defect of the cage is that it can be opened from the outside by anyone and that is a risk all on its own," he replied. Chase couldn't have someone let him lose, not again. Sure, Omi and the others did it accidentally, but there were others who would either do the same or set him free purposely.

Omi tried relaxing his shoulders, for the tension was felt. He had dutifully remained sharp, while in his presence, as if needing to prove himself. Yet the warrior before him always seemed to surprise him in some way. An unrelenting expression kept to his face, while his tactful words threatened to break the careful facade he upheld, the only one that kept him feeling like he wasn't so easy to influence.

Making a deal, making plans, both are supposed to be taken slowly. On one hand, Chase had nothing to lose, but Omi did. Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko were important to him. Nevertheless, what he was doing would help them in the end. But would they see it that way or would they take it as a betrayal of trust because he had to go behind their backs?

"If anything, you need to know how to not be fooled by the Moby Morpher. Hannibal uses it frequently, since you cannot tell the difference between him and your friends," the Heylin Warrior said, bringing Omi's attention back.

"But I thought we had that Shen Gong Wu in the vault," the boy expressed, somewhat vexed about knowing he snuck in the temple and stole it. "Master Fung will be most unhappy hearing about this. But how exactly am I supposed to know? That Wu makes him look like whoever he wants; even their personalities are the same." And that just made it all the more difficult.

"You cannot see its deception because you rely too much on your eyes, believing in what you see before your original intuition. You may have tiger instincts, but they aren't refined enough," he explained. Omi placed too much trust in what he already knows; therefore the unexpected catches him off-guard. Although he was still growing, the monk wasn't learning about those types of things, how deceit was all around him.

Omi gave a small inclination of his head, the warrior's words bearing a truth he couldn't deny. And he had become pretty good at discerning lies from fact, reality form pretense, not just because he was witnessing it more and more, but because Chase had made it a point before. Had he become skilled at doing the same, at pretending, at lying, even to himself?

"How can I possibly improve upon that?" the boy asked, eyes scanning the ground. It made sense though, and if they were to face Hannibal at some point together, he would need to know, to learn how to distinguish the difference or he could very well get himself into a bad situation.

"First answer me this, young monk. Do you truly believe one person can only be good or evil?" The question was important to ask; though he was sure Omi would only take it one way and not understand the finer significance.

"I do not understand what one has to do with the other." He paused and glimpsed up at the man. As always, Chase held a calm and steady expression, it was as if it was impossible to read his face. But Omi also knew him more than others, saw his younger self. And yet, his words were thrown around in riddles. "Why can you not just say what you mean?"

"Oh, but I always say what I mean, little one, whether or not you take something more or less is not in my hands." His lips rose a bit at the child's remark, clearly made from misperception. "It's a simple question but each person seems to have a different answer and reasons to back them up. In truth, they are one in the same."

He suspected as much, but hearing it spoken out loud meant something else entirely. In turn he found himself unsure of what to say when it came to replying to him, when it came to him in general. "So you say… and if I were to guess, it would not be wrong for me to take it as one way or the other. But what does it have to do with me?"

"Your meditation is lacking. You cannot concentrate because your mind is in a constant waver. You are young and view the world as black and white, but what you must learn to accept is each person has both darkness and light in them. Otherwise, we would not come out opposite when leaving the Ying-Yang World while only having one yo-yo," Chase remarked, catching the slight change in his face.

He needed Omi to accept the darkness in him. Only then can he embrace it without any fabrications to hold onto. The Xiaolin Dragon has stepping along the same path as him for a brief time but it was simply due to the effects of another dimension, it wasn't pure enough to keep him there. He has tasted evil and in time he would learn to crave it, perhaps he already started to without even making the connection.

"I do understand that concept," Omi soon remarked. But what he said was right, the monks taught him a certain way and being secluded within the temple grounds sheltered him from seeing the world for what it was. "It would only make sense for us to have both for balance but choosing one or the other is a different story, correct?"

"Indeed and sometimes you are placed into one without choice," Chase said, the antipathy in his tone evident. "However, the Bird of Paradise mentioned your finest quality was loyalty, but to which side that allegiance belonged to was not specified. As I have said before, the world's a complex place. Sometimes our destinies are determined by events out of our control."

Omi recalled the first time he spoke those words and he was in about same position as before, only the opposite person was asking for assistance. Was he trying to trick him again or merely place the idea out there? Had he not been so on alert, so highly-strung, he might not have caught which way he meant it. He wondered if he was to question the statement, denied it again, if it would make a difference. But it passed before he could think too much of it, say anything before Chase continued.

"As for the reason you came, I am sure you want to know more about what I have in mind. I will explain in full detail over the course of our next meetings, since we need more time. First you must regain you meditation, which is important if you wish to improve upon your tiger instincts. Regain your inner balance and we can go from there. It should be a simple task for you," he explained.

Omi nodded, only to find himself asking another question. "How often should I come here? It is not like I can sneak away every night. My friends would notice me leaving eventually." Raimundo almost caught him tonight and he wasn't fond of another unexplainable encounter. He was lucky the Dragon of Wind was tired; otherwise he could have picked up on something.

"As often as you can, I would say. I prefer to achieve my goal as soon as possible." Getting rid of Hannibal would make things a lot easier for him. He could rule once more without the bean getting in the way. "It is better not to prolong the things I need to teach you. We may be on par in fighting skill for the most part but you can still be taught in both battle and knowledge."

The idea of learning more from him somehow made him more eager to return. Of course, Omi valued Master Fung's lessons and wisdom very much, it was just different than how Chase went about things. Martial arts opposed to relying on teamwork.

Winning and losing were the unavoidable realities when being a Xiaolin Warrior. Playing your cards right, knowing right from wrong were all things included. Everything else was simple avoidance. Refusal to see things as they are, holding onto lost concepts, both notions Omi found himself doing more often than not.

Omi took a moment to think things through. It was easy to get here, the hard part was knowing when it was safe to leave. "I agreed to help you, therefore I feel I should come whenever a moment presents itself but it must be at night only." If a Shen Gong Wu was activated, Wuya would end up telling Chase and he could return before his friends noticed him gone.

"Very well," he said, liking the way things were progressing already. Chase knew he needed things to move slowly. If he wanted Omi to join him again by his own choosing, he knew the proper steps had to be made. It was all about being patient and by having him decided when to come on his own, the monk wouldn't feel so pressured.

Omi let out a small sigh, one barely audible. With things settled, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to the young Chase he met, the one that held nothing but goodness and valiance when fighting on the Xiaolin side. If he was being honest, there have always been constant queries on his mind concerning the events about his trip to the past and possible futures. Regardless, he couldn't come right out and say whatever he wanted.

Chase's eyes flickered between them "You also want to ask me something?" he inquired, a small upturn of his lips noticeable. But like always, Omi seemed to be facing contradictions. However, rather than his smirk disappearing, it simply became more pronounced at his next words. "About the other timeline, I'm assuming?" The boy's endless curiosity would force him to ask about a few things he saw but had never been explained to him.

"Why?" The response was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Why does it matter? It probably wouldn't make a difference to you." He paused, almost unwilling to continue, and he hadn't the faintest idea what hindered him. He thought Chase didn't care about those things. "If I did, would you answer my questions?" His head dropped some, as it sounds somewhat silly out loud.

"For the most part we have made some progress, enough for now anyway. And hopefully more the next time we meet. So, I have no reason to refuse, but do not expect every answer to be to your liking, little one." He could see no problem indulging Omi's interest, in fact that could end up aiding him in the long run. "We still have some time before you should return. Shall we speak in a more comfortable place, the dining room perhaps?"

His brows raised slightly in surprise, caught off guard by the invitation. He had expected many things from the Prince of Darkness, had heard so much about the man before ever having the chance to stand in his presence, and he dashed all those expectations within their first meeting. Proved to be someone different that he originally anticipated when they come across one another on that open field, where he taught him rather than jumped into battle. Omi was surprised yet more intrigued than anything else.

And truth be told, he had been here longer than he expected. Maybe part of him didn't want to go home just yet, return to the temple to simply spend the next day doing more chores. There was still the off chance of someone waking up earlier than normal and noticing him gone so he knew only a select few questions should be asked.

Omi nodded his head, accepting the proposal as he was in much need to get off his feet. He soon found himself following the warrior and sitting at the rather large table, the very one during his last visit was full of food that Dojo took it upon himself to eat, though he hadn't paid much mind to the dragon for he was there for a rather urgent matter.

Chase folded his hands together as Omi got himself situated. His cats followed them as well, not that he minded, they basically laid down on the floor, waiting for further instruction, most by his seat, the rest near the monk. "I am quite interested in what you have to ask, just be aware of how much time you have. I would not want any problems ensuing after this one conversation."

He would listen and answer what he could, though he pretty much knew what Omi would bring up. He may not take too much from that specific timeline or think about it much at all but the Xiaolin Dragon did and it was extremely apparent. This may just very well be the thing he needed to gain back Omi's trust and once he had it things would advance well in his favor. Since Wuya was most likely asleep and Jack was still out, in all likelihood not returning until morning with the item he requested, they should have no interruptions for the time being.

* * *

**Technically, I'm still figuring out some of the details of Chase's plan but the major part is already set. I know some of you guys are eager to know, but you'll just have to wait like Omi does. So, next chapter will have more Omi and Chase. Of course I'll be throwing in a few other people as well, maybe you'll even find out what Jack was sent to get. Anyway, please review. I love knowing what my readers think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally done with chapter five! I'll be continuing right where I left off on the previous chapter. It was actually a bit difficult thinking of what questions Omi was going to ask Chase but I think their conversation went well. In the end, that something for you guys to decide though. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chase sat quietly at the table, his hands folded, resting against the white cloth laying over the wooden surface. He had agreed to answer a few questions Omi had about the other timeline, settled upon the idea for the monk obviously held many inquiries. And by giving him truthful replies the trust he sought to fully gain back, because even he knew some doubt lingered after the whole Ying-Yang World incident, would be beneficial in the end.

He knew the other dragons in training didn't hold the same sense of fondness towards him that Omi held. The boy simply believed there was good in everyone and didn't judge, for the most part, right away. Those small aspects were the very things that allowed him to interact so easily with him, to trick him in the first place. And if not for the strong bond he held with his friends, they would be in an entirely different position right now, one more favorable towards him.

He looked upon Omi, his mind very much in thought. The monk's personality, although childish and rendered in morality, reminded him greatly of himself, both past and present. Their drive stemmed from the need to be the best, to continuously be at the peak of one's strength. Who cares who you had to step on while walking up the ladder as long as you got to the top, right?

Unfortunately, the child held too much probity. To walk the same path he did, Omi couldn't hold such uprightness in his actions or way of living. Of course, growing up under the influences of monks was the only reason he saw the world so rose-colored. But to learn what was really out there, the lies and deceit floating around, he had to see it for his own eyes and perhaps he knew more of them than before, yet it wasn't enough to sway him.

Hannibal knew of Omi's strength, the potential he had, however made no real attempts to alter his course. But it wouldn't be long before he would approach the Water Dragon, though Chase couldn't be sure on the exact context their meeting would fall under. He simply warned Omi so he was aware and in turn get some answers of his own once he disclosed the information.

Trust was something Omi held in high, sacred regard. It was a slippery possession; one wrong move, one accidental word said and it all came crashing down. It took a relatively long time to gain such reliance, unless one had accurate perceptiveness. But for the monk that kind of discernment wasn't there, he was far too willing to believe that every person was decent, no matter which side they were on.

It was natural instinct; you automatically protected the weak, helpless, and the downtrodden. Unfortunate enough to be born with such a trait, as most were, Omi placed his emotions before logic, passion before fairness. He was a strong believer that one should always go after what the heart demands, what was moral. It was simply in his nature.

The boy, however, was rooted in the past, always wondering about the turn of events, the alternatives compared to the life they could have lived and the one he fell into every passing day, all the while Chase set his focus to the future and his goals. There was no time, or point for that matter, to reminisce in what was and what could have been.

Omi let out a small breath. He didn't have all that much time left, being here too long was a big risk. He still needed to get some sleep before the day started but his eagerness to ask Chase a few things outweighed his tiredness. He shook his head lightly after getting situated on the seat provided for him. He had said he would answer truthfully, so Omi had no reason to think otherwise.

Deciding upon a few questions was difficult, especially since the opportunity might not happen again. His gaze dropped from the table for a moment before meeting that of the Heylin Warrior. "When I turned everything all downside up, Master Monk Guan drank the Lao Mang Long Soup instead of you, but how did everything end up so horrible?" They weren't stuck in ten thousand years of darkness but things were still amiss.

Chase didn't bother correcting him, telling him he meant upside down, and instead decided to give a reply. "Hannibal, Wuya, and Guan were working together. Much like today, the people on the Heylin side still had plans but they were only able to back the monks into a corner. You simply arrived before they would make their final move. They may not have destroyed the temple, but they managed to take over its grounds. It was a process and it was merely at its beginning stages."

He knew that one easily enough because he remembered the discussions he and the other monks had. In the end it was all matters of simple vices and follies, both aspects Omi didn't fully comprehend even in this timeline. After all, he was merely a child, the others older but still adolescent, placed in a battle where the outcome of the world hung in the balance.

"So, you are saying they would have achieved in getting rid of good forever?" he asked, a trivial nod made. A small frown was displayed once what Chase said settled within his own thoughts. He had always been so focused on the fact that he and the warrior were friends, not much else came to mind once he returned home. But he still had to believe they could have fixed things, like they always did.

"Yes, which is why, unknown to us at the time, you were attempting to freeze yourself to alter the foreseeable future," Chase mentioned, his face continuously smooth of emotion. For some reason, the monk thought changing the past would automatically give him the life he desired, but the smallest shift in detail could have the biggest impact. "I'm sure you are now mindful to the fact that such actions are useless."

Omi made a slight gesture, not wanting to go into detail about his mistakes and instead went onto the next question that came to him. "I understand why we couldn't go back to the temple but why did we choose to hide out in a wasteland? Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko could have gone back home and been with their families. Did we not try to fight back?"

"They decided to stay together simply because they felt the need to. To them departing was like giving up." And in a sense it was because you were no longer able to work as a team or anywhere near the actual battle. "As for fighting back, we did, but as you know it was a pointless effort. We had to take certain precautions. That master of your was trapped in the Ying-Yang World, remember?"

How could he forget, it was shocking to hear the news after he and Chase arrived at their current residence. They weren't even living like monks anymore. Training was indefinitely lacking, Omi could tell that much, and they also had no Shen Gong Wu. It was a disheartening scene to witness, to be a part of, all because he wanted to have the warrior on the Xiaolin side.

In fact, thinking about it now, it was downright selfish, wasn't it? Although, Omi originally considered it as something that would benefit the whole world because they wouldn't have Chase as an adversary, rather he'd be working with them and the threat of evil would no longer exist. After actually meeting young Chase, he still kept his original goal in mind, but the want to be friends took over once everything was back to normal. Even so, he knew better than to push his luck and be too blunt about how he felt.

"Yes, I do recall being told the news about Master Fung," Omi finally replied. He pressed his lips together, trying his hardest not to let his disappointment about the turn of events show. "I just do not understand what could have gone wrong." He honestly thought he knew what he was doing, that his plan was going to work. "But why did Hannibal go after Master Monk Guan? Is it because you denied his offer?"

"I did not fully reject his proposal. I was going to drink the soup but you switched it with another, therefore leading me to believe it was all a farce." Perhaps the initial reason he believed the bean was because he was too competitive, didn't want his place in history stolen by someone he considered a friend at the time. "Obviously, if he could not persuade me to join him, his alternative was to turn to Guan."

"I see, but what about Grand Master Dashi?" Omi asked, his interest seeming go grow more as their conversation continued. And how could it not? This is the kind of thing he wanted to have, to be on terms where they weren't enemies, where they could just talk to one another. Granted, he was the only one asking questions yet Chase didn't appear to be bothered by it.

Although Chase was good friends with both Guan and Dashi, he considered them both fools. Neither of them had what it took to further their strength, to realize the life they once lived together was pointless. Perhaps he was like them, believing good always triumphed, but that was before he was enlightened to the reality of the situation. Being on the side of evil simply had more to offer, immortality being one of them.

"Do you really believe Dashi would drink the soup?" Chase asked, his brows arching in mild discontent. "His lazy personality hindered him from caring if someone would rise above him. He wouldn't have been swayed by mere words, especially when said by someone he distrusted, though I guarantee you there would have been some doubt lingering in his mind before his decision was made. It would have been a wasted effort on Hannibal's end and he knew that well enough to not bother at all."

In some way his reply basically told Omi that he was indeed fooled but the choice he made wasn't one he regretted. Now he wasn't so impressionable. He was young at the time and still felt like he was under Guan's shadow. He would have done just about anything to escape it and had. With so many years gone by, he couldn't let memories of someone he used to be slow him down.

"In the end, you drank the soup anyway to save us," Omi said, with a noticeable sigh as he recalled the whole thing. The words Chase spoke right before he became evil echoed back to him. _This may not be the future I would choose but it is the future that must be for the greater good._ They came to mind every now and again but he tried not to remember them because that specific memory wasn't a fond one. "Do you ever wish things could be different?"

"I've comes to terms with my path, as I'm sure you will reconcile with your own, little one," Chase replied, a subtle smirk coming to his lips. "I am no longer on the Xiaolin side, it might have been a trick that placed me here but there is no going back once you drink the soup." It was a straight road, one where turning from it was impossible. "But I'm sure you know all about the ancient potion of the dragon."

Even though Omi didn't remark on his usual transfer of him someday joining the Heylin side, it was heard and caused a slight waver in his expression. Master Fung did teach them a thing or two about the Lao Mang Long Soup and he may have done some extra research on it, enough to know the change was permanent. Before he could gather his next sentence, Chase spoke up again.

"It is getting rather late though. I suppose it is about time you head back. We do not need suspicion falling upon you so soon. After all, we have scarcely begun," he announced, some silence following. He couldn't risk having any setbacks, not this time. Omi seemed to be more settled around him now, which was what he was hoping to gain from this conversation.

"You are correct," the monk said, a sigh was made before he slipped off the chair and stood on the ground. Part of him wanted to stay and talk more, to know more about Chase Young but he couldn't be here much longer. "I will try to come tomorrow night," he simply mentioned, knowing more progress on his plan to trap Hannibal was needed.

Before the child could use the Golden Tiger Claws to head back, he stopped him. "Remember, Omi, when we meet on the battlefield do not let personal attachment get in the way, we are still on opposite sides." Although a nod was made, Chase could see the slight change in his countenance, one where he knew he wanted to say something but held back.

And just from that minor detail, Chase could pick up on so much more. He's been around long enough to know how to read people, to see the little giveaways people presented without even realizing it. The fact that Omi was so young made it all the more easy. Still, he had to be careful. If he pushed too hard, said the wrong words, he could lose the openness the monk had with him and although it didn't seem all that significant to maintain, it was actually very essential, especially since he planned to let Omi rule by him.

After Omi used the Shen Gong Wu to depart, the warrior rose from his chair to get some sleep as well. There was point in staying awake any longer and more importantly, he had things to do the next day, technically in a few hours. Altogether, everything was going smoothly. This was only the beginning though, soon enough he'll have Omi on his side once more.

* * *

When Omi returned to his room, he fell asleep right away, not even bothering to put the Golden Tiger Claws away. He was simply too tired to make the trip to the vault, besides he'll need to use it quite often and thought it better to keep it with him. The short time he had to sleep had come and gone quickly. The next thing he knew, Dojo was trying to wake him up.

"I do not wish to rise and sparkle, it is too early," Omi complained, turning over. A few hours of rest wasn't efficient enough, but it was something he'd have to lose out on if he wanted to keep meeting up with Chase. A tad reluctantly, he moved into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, hoping he didn't look all that tired from staying up late.

"Usually you're the first one awake," Dojo commented, a shrug following after. He didn't focus too much on the reason why he overslept because it really didn't seem all that important. Raimundo tended to do it more than the others but he could have just had a rough time falling asleep. "If you don't hurry there won't be anything left for breakfast, the others probably started eating already."

Pushing himself from the ground, a yawn escaped prior to both him and the dragon leaving the room. Just like Dojo said, his friends were already sitting down, although they appeared to have only arrived a few minutes ago. He sat next to Kimiko, while Raimundo and Clay were on the other side of the table.

"Looks like someone decided to sleep in for once," the Dragon of Wind remarked, placing some food on his plate. "I'm guessing you stayed up late?" His question was somewhat suspiciously asked. When he thought back to last night, he now realized something seemed a bit off, but he couldn't quite place what it was. "Was everything in the vault?"

The other three turned to Omi at this point, causing him to look down for a moment, touching his fingers together a few times. "Actually, we are missing the Moby Morpher. I am guessing Hannibal Bean stole it back." If Chase hadn't told him in the first place, he wouldn't have known the Shen Gong Wu was gone at all. He looked up, catching their gazes.

"Well, that just great," Kimiko expressed in mild complaint. "That's the last thing we need. I hate when he uses it, we have no way of telling if he's really the person he changed into or not. Was that the only one he took?" She slumped forward some, the vexation showing through her movements. He was a tough opponent already and they didn't need him to further increase his strength.

"Yes, I believed so," Omi replied with a nod. At least he hoped that's the only one stolen because he wasn't exactly checking. He just needed the Golden Tiger Claws so he could leave. "But do not worry my friends, we can always get it back," he added, just to try and bring up the mood. And maybe at the same time switch the topic of discussion.

"I reckon you have a point, partner, but why were you down there going through the vault in the first place?" Clay asked, tilting his head a bit. Omi had always been the one who was keener when it came to what was going on around here, solely because he was able to sense things better than the others. Not that he minded, he figured it was something he always could do.

"I just thought I heard something and figured I should check," the youngest soon replied. Again, another lie and as much as he hated to withhold the truth, he couldn't help it. They couldn't know where he was last night. Speaking with Chase, it didn't feel wrong. When with him, Omi felt like he was with someone he knew forever. Perhaps he did not express it outwardly, but he felt somewhat calmer being able talk to him without feeling any restrictions.

Just knowing the warrior was still there, still willing to take time out of his day meant something. He hadn't understood just how much he relied on the steady flame his presence was until it had flickered. And yet, even now, he was surprised Chase hadn't stopped trying to get him on his side. Not that he would stray from the path he took now, he was a monk all his life.

And when his evil half was the only part of him set free from the Ying-Yang World, he could remember the things he wanted. Mostly fighting took over his thoughts but every part of those days was clear to him. Even when he was turned into a cat and had his chi returned, he stayed. The reason was and remained the fact that he gave his word and there was nothing more to it.

"We really need to get some security cameras or something. I mean, everyone already knows that's where we keep all the Wu," Raimundo replied, gingerly casting a glance in Omi's direction. He knew something was definitely up but if the monk wouldn't say anything, if he wouldn't ask for help, because he always insisted he didn't need it, he'd have to figure a way to get the words out of him.

The Shoku Warrior knew better than to just come right out and say it, to question him so openly. Omi would continue to deny something was bothering him. Raimundo couldn't say for sure if Chase Young was involved but when he spoke with Kimiko and Clay the other day, they all agreed the immortal man had something to do with the way he was acting. How to go about asking was the problem.

Of course Raimundo also knew Omi would be more worried about them, about anyone but himself. That's how he worked, and that's what made him more concerned, because if Omi was busy fretting about others, about keeping whatever it was to himself, who was to be making sure he didn't get into any trouble? None of them were especially great at expressing care, but the Dragon of Wind had to keep the group together, he took on the responsibility to look after the others when he became leader.

"That would be most helpful, but I do not think Master Fung would agree," Omi said, picking at his food. He really wasn't in the mood to eat. He was still tired and his discussion with Chase was on his mind. Also knowing he needed to find some time to meditate further weighed on him. When in front of his friends he'd just have to push those things away.

Dojo came around the table, shrugging his shoulders a bit at the last statement. "He's usually very old school when it comes to that kind of thing. No lock, no cameras, just a stairwell and some drawers." Not that he expected much. The temple had its basic necessities, nothing more, nothing less. Obviously, the others who didn't grow up here had to adjust, but he was very much used to it.

Some silence passed as they continued to eat, a few words passed in between them from time to time. None of them really wanted to head out and do more chores, since many had to be completed today, so they took their time. Just as they were finishing up, Master Fung stepped into the room, making his presence known the moment he spoke.

"I am glad to see you are all enjoying each other's company, however work still needs to be done," he announced, gaining everyone's attention. He folded his hands behind his back, taking a step further inside the area. "But for now that will have to be put aside. There is someone waiting for you outside." He said nothing more as they cleaned up and left the room.

"Master Monk Guan!" Omi expressed the moment his eyes landed on the guest. He ran up to the man, obviously happy to see him. "It has been far too long. What are you doing here? Has something happened? Are you here for a visit? Did you bring me a present?" His questions came out one after another; unable to stop the flow once he started.

"Relax, Omi," Guan said, raising his hand to settle him down some. The others came out, greeting him as well. "I am simply here on a matter of business. Master Fung and I have been in contact with one another over the past few days and we felt it was time for the four of you to receive further training. Unlike last time, I will remain here to instruct you-"

"Alright, where is he?" Dojo suddenly interrupted, narrowing his eyes, only to receive confused glances. "Chucky Choo, that's who! He never really returned my yo-yo, my favorite yo-yo, the family treasured yo-yo! The one he stole! Oh, he was good, gave it back to me like he had it all along. Then when we returned to the temple, I found out it was a fake! A fake! Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

"Dude, it's over. He doesn't have it anymore, remember?" Raimundo questioned, shaking his head a few times. "Besides, it doesn't look like he came along." Although Dojo simmered down a bit, he kept the same expression of annoyance. He turned back to Guan, who simply raised a brow at the dragon's outburst. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Let us discuss the matter inside. I had a rather long journey here." The others nodded and agreed with his proposal and went back into the temple, the monks in training taking a seat as Guan started explaining a few things. His reason for coming also included some details he would be keeping between himself and Master Fung for now. They would know when the time was right.

* * *

Chase spent his time simply walking about his lair after getting some rest. As of right now, all he could do was wait. Omi would be back soon enough. He had to make sure progress wasn't happening too slow but it couldn't be abrupt either, the other monks were probably already suspicious as is. Just from knowing the way the youngest in the group tended to act, he knew at least one would notice something.

But that really didn't present a big problem. No, he didn't have to worry too much about them, at least not this early. Chase had sent his crow out again as a mere precaution. One minor detail gone wrong could send any plan into a chaotic spiral and he wasn't about to risk anything. He needed Omi on his side before his strength grew even more. Omi would be strong enough to defeat him; it was only a matter of time. Meaning, it was either bring him over to the Heylin side or destroy him.

What a waste of potential that would be if he was forced to give his hand so soon and get rid of the monk. But for now those were just underlining issues, nothing he had to be concerned about at the moment. He just had to keep it in mind. It wasn't until one of his panthers alerted him of Jack's return did he leave his thoughts and head to the main room.

"It took me some time but I finally got it," the boy genius announced with some struggle as he held a rather large object in his arms. "The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman is now ours. What are we going to use it for?" Placing it down, he let out a breath and slumped down on the item. His hand came up to wipe his brow and push his goggles up.

"As of right now, nothing," Chase replied, looking down. He snapped his fingers and one of his cats turned back into the human warrior he was before being defeated. "Take this back to my quarters." As the man left with the chest, he shook his head some. While the treasure was in his room, he made sure to have a few of his pets guarding it. To be quite frank, he didn't trust Wuya or Jack not to try and use it for themselves.

"You mean I went through all that trouble to steal it from the monks for us to do _nothing_ with it?" Jack protested after standing up. A side glare was sent his way, Chase's annoyance expressed through a single look and he knew better than to anger him. "Not that I have a problem with it or anything," he muttered a moment later.

"Don't forget, Spicer, and I am not obligated to allow you to stay. I could kick you, or even Wuya, out if I pleased, so it would be in your best interest to do as you're told without question." His voice came out slightly threatening, just enough to get his point across. He narrowed his gaze. "Otherwise, I have no use for you. Do you understand?"

"You're the boss, got it," Jack replied through a somewhat forced smile, giving the man a thumbs up. "Now, how about we get straight to business? With my great mechanical skills, I could build you an entire army of Jack-Bots. I know you have you cats and everything but just hear me out on this one." As Chase started walking away, Jack followed still going on about his robots.

* * *

**I hope the progress isn't going too slow for you guys, I just want to make sure I cover all my bases and I don't want to make things go too fast either. Some complications will be coming soon so be prepared for that. And please leave a review, I really appreciated them and they actually help a lot when it comes to motivation and all that. **


End file.
